


Warm Inside

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Mute Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Mary's Death, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean doesn't talk anymore, not since his mom died, but he speaks to baby Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Headcanon and Drabble meme on LJ, for the prompt 'loss'.

I can talk to you, Sammy, ‘cause you don’t look at me all sad like daddy. 

He worry ‘bout me not talking, an’ the nice ladies that smell like flowers an’ look at me like theys gonna cry, theys worry ‘bout me too. 

I can’t talk to them, Sammy. I’m a scaredy-cat, ‘fraid I’s gonna scream like mommy, scream an’ not stop, not never-ever.

So, I just gonna talk to you, ‘kay, little brother? An’ sing you mommy songs. 

An’ when I sing an’ you smile at me, I get all warm inside. You make the cold go ‘way, Sammy.


End file.
